mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Warm Front/Gallery
Season one Sonic Rainboom Warm Front, Merry May, and Noteworthy with rainbow mixers S1E16.png Clouds being made S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Cheering audience S2E8.png Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Hurricane Fluttershy Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png Pegasi moved by Rainbow Dash's words S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Fluttershy looking back toward Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Fluttershy surrounded by Pegasi S2E22.png Fluttershy cannot believe S2E22.png The ponies about to attempt to lift the water to Cloudsdale S2E22.png Derpy landing 2 wearing goggles wrong way S2E22.png The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png Rainbow Dash very happy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash noticing Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy waving S2E22.png The day is successful S2E22.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Season three One Bad Apple Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Sleepless in Ponyville Rainbow Dash capturing coins in hoof S3E6.png Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Pegasi walking step by step in unison S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Season four Rainbow Falls Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Rainbow 'let me see you flap it!' S4E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow seeing Bulk flying S4E10.png Main cast and Bulk sees Soarin falling down S4E10.png Rainbow and Soarin on the ground S4E10.png Rainbow sees Soarin now with broken wing S4E10.png Ponies cheering S4E10.png Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Rainbow 'about how great I am' S4E10.png Bulk shouts at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Bulk 'Never mind!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'right before the tryouts' S4E10.png Rainbow 'keep doing your wing-ups' S4E10.png Rainbow Falls Equestria Games tryout field S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Three's A Crowd Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png Discord comes out of the box S4E11.png Headless Discord S4E11.png Discord holds his head S4E11.png Equestria Games All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png The first leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png The third leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Fluttershy hands horseshoe to Rainbow Dash S4E24.png Rainbow Dash takes off S4E24.png Season five Tanks for the Memories Pegasi bringing the snow clouds down from Cloudsdale S5E5.png Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png A group of Pegasi transporting clouds S5E5.png Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Season six No Second Prances Starlight trying to calm down S6E6.png Starlight "nobody makes friends with a total stresscase" S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Warm Front decorating the bells with ornaments S06E08.png Top Bolt Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Net-carrying Pegasi catch Sky Stinger S6E24.png Season seven Fame and Misfortune Pegasi flying through Cloudsdale S7E14.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Street view of Ponyville EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD sneak into Ponyville EGSB.png Season eight Yakity-Sax Main ponies sulking outside Town Hall S8E18.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponies stampeding past Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Ponies gather around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Rainbow Falls ponies listening to Flim MLPBGE.png Ponies gasping in shock at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Flim addressing Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy approaching Flim's stand MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "wouldn't wanna miss out on that" MLPBGE.png Ponies crowded around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Ponies still crowded around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Flim taking bits from Rainbowshine MLPBGE.png Flim giving Holly doll to Rainbowshine MLPBGE.png Ponies eager to give their bits to Flim MLPBGE.png Ponies look suspicious at Flam MLPBGE.png Flam's mustache falls off MLPBGE.png Flam looking embarrassed MLPBGE.png Season nine Common Ground Buckball fans cheering for Ponyville S9E6.png The Summer Sun Setback Warm Front flying across the screen S9E17.png Animated shorts Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Ponies approach the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Audience ponies cheering at Pinkie Pie MLPS5.png Audience ponies happy and holding spoons MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie points at pony in the crowd MLPS5.png Crowd pony "what could top" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie shouting "toppings!" MLPS5.png Audience ponies eating tossed toppings MLPS5.png Audience ponies gasping in shock MLPS5.png Audience ponies look disappointed MLPS5.png Cranky "I can't stand eating cold things" MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png IDW comics Comic issue 12 Hot Topic cover.png